Dark Blue Skies
by BrightHeartless
Summary: Harry believes life couldn't posibly get more complicated, until he finds himself thinking about Draco. Draco thinks he's got it tough until he starts hearing voices. Literally. HD SLASH. Tiny hint of HR and DB Rated M for language.
1. Sleeping with Lions

Harry soared through the clouds. "WOOHOO!!" He screamed with pleasure and joy. Ron launched off into the air, but his arse quickly found the ground again.

"Ow..." He said rubbing his butt.

"Really Ron, you are an embarrassment" Hermione criticized him. Her take off was perfect.

"Hurry up Ron!"

"Coming!" They few off in search of Harry. Harry was hiding from them.

god, look at Potter go!! No wonder I could never beat him. Damn, I'll just have to teach him not to mess with the dragon of bad faith!! He hid behind the stands hoping they wouldn't take very long ... he was impatient god damn it!! He sat on the grass and curled up and before long, fell asleep.

Harry was still hiding from his friends. Sometimes they were a pain in the ass!! He decided to touch down behind the stands.

"They'll never find me here" He murmured softly. He walked backwards a few steps and tripped over something.

"Whoa! Hey, Draco?" He softly touched Draco's face.

Draco twitched when he felt something touching his face. Mmm, warmness ... he went to roll over when he noticed that the something wasn't going away. He blinked and his eyes fluttered open. Harry felt his face turn bright red, as Draco caught him red-handed touching his cheek.

"Uh, you had a bug on your face?" he said lamely. Draco was about to hit Harry but just as he raised his fist to do so, he stopped eyes wide.

'Sn-Snape!'

Harry jumped when he heard Draco say the name. He leapt away from Draco quicker then a snake. "Uh hello professor" He said nervously. Draco blushed at having his head of house finding him in such an awkward position, with his enemy no less!! Must think of something, quick 

'Uh ... it's not what it looks like!!' He mentally slapped himself as he felt his face go hot again. Harry turned to Draco.

"And that's why you shouldn't sleep there!" He said crossly and walked off. Snape waited until Harry left before berating Draco for his stupidity.

'And what might you be doing behind the quiddich stands?'

'uh ...' yeah, real eloquent Draco! Draco couldn't stop himself from slapping himself in the head. When he looked up again Snape was still glaring at him.

'20 points from Slytherin. I expect you learn where not to sleep, or you might find yourself in a ... position, that might be Hard to get Out of.' With that he walked off into the forbidden forest and disappeared into the darkness. well that was ... freaky Draco thought.

Harry heaved a sigh once he was away from Snape. Oh how much he hated Snape. Harry looked back towards the stand, feeling guilty for leaving Draco alone with him.

"Uhh no, he should be fine!" Harry whispered to himself. After all, Snape is Draco's house teacher.

…………………………………………

The next week went by with no interruptions (apart from the odd squirrel-firework). Arghhh! Draco yawned as the sun crept past the curtains and into his eyes. arg! Evil. Sun ... bad he mumbled. Obviously he wasn't a morning person. The half blinded Slytherin walked across the room to the bathroom. After a shower (in which he was singing 'uptown girl' and the like) he spotted himself in the mirror.

'What the hell' in the corner of his left eye was a tattoo, the shape of a tiny manga - looking, dark - blue feather. oh damn, it totally clashes with my skin colour!! But alas, not being a morning person, his attention was caught elsewhere and he forgot about it.

Harry went through the week, board as hell. Wonder what I've got today? he thought absently. He slipped into the shower, and began to wash himself. His thoughts wondered to Draco, as they usually did in the morning. Wonder if he's having his shower now too? Harry blushed as he imagined Draco in the shower and shook his head. What the hell Harry! 

Draco was half way to the dungeons when he suddenly heard thoughts in his head.

Wonder if he's having his shower ... He stopped in the middle of the hallway. What the hell was that? Oh no. I'm going mad! No, calm down Draco, it's just the coffee talking. he continued to reassure himself that he wasn't mad but seemed to be having trouble. There was a line of Gryffindors and Slytherins outside the potions classroom. ah shit and I've got to deal with the griffin-dorks first period. Great!! He threw his arms up and joined the line. 5minutes to hell 

……………………………………………

Harry got changed and ignored the wolf whistles from the other guys. He left without waiting for Ron, who he could hear protesting loudly behind him. His first class was Potions, his least favorite.

'Alright everyone shut up or its detention for the whole class!' Snape drawled as he swept through to the front of the class like a giant bat. Draco stopped what he was doing and turned around just in time to see Ron fall over and break something.

'Oh no' He mumbled under his breath. Oh, yes! Draco smirked, watching as the weasel managed to get into shit once again. No doubt Saint Potter will be next He smirked.

Harry ran into class; tripping over Ron and heading right into Draco.

"AH!!" He yelled as he crashed onto Draco's desk.

"Uhhh hi" He said as he slid of the desk top. "Sorry I'm late!" He said to Snape.

"Me too!" Ron said coming up next to him.

"Really you two" Herm said.


	2. Do You Like Pancakes!

**Do You Like Pancakes!?**

Draco heard a smashing sound and found Harry looking up at him. He said something but Draco was too busy fuming. Potter! On his desk, looking like he just got out of bed three seconds ago. With his hair all fuzzed up and glasses all crooked and ... Whoa! hold up! Bad thoughts Draco!! He blushed profusely at just having Ha -- Potter on his desk. Damn that prick, he can just run into class and proceed to lie on anyone's desk. He drooled and promptly slapped himself.

Harry took his place on his chair with Ron seated next to him. Harry glanced at Draco and noticed that his face was bright red. Whoa! Wonder what brought that on? He thought. Harry let his hand drop and placed it on his thigh. Ron noticed and gently placed his hand on Harry's. Harry flinched but was too nice to tell him to take his hand off.

Throughout the whole lesson Draco could only think about Ron and how uncomfortable he was. Why am I even thinking this shit!? At the end of the he stalked off and crashed into someone.

Harry fell backwards form the sudden force of the person in front of him. "H-hey! Watch it!" Harry said, annoyed. He looked up to see Draco's face. "Dra-Draco!" He said in surprise.

Thoughts of _'Oh shit, oh shit!_' flooded through Draco's head. 'Yes? What could you possibly have to gain from me, other than maybe the chance to touch my face again?' He was dying to sprint in the other direction and hide under his bed, but instead he stared, trying to look bored.

Harry blushed as he remembered. "I don't want to touch your face again" He lied. "You just happen to bump into me" He said indignantly. _'Yeah, but I wanted it to happen, but why!?' _This didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who promptly sneered.

The red colour was draining from Harry's face. "Harry!" Ron's unmistakable voice called. He ran over and helped Harry up. "Stay away from Harry, Draco!" He said and dragged Harry away.

Draco? What the hell? Stupid Weasley! It's Malfoy to him! Malfoy!! Draco mind-screamed, and stalked off in search of a knife and some coffee.

Ron dragged Harry away to the next class. "Come on Harry!" Ron whined. "Ok! Just stop pulling me!" Harry said, annoyed. Ron looked hurt. "Im sorry, it's just a hurts when you pull me like that" Harry said, rubbing his wrists.

Draco, after making his way back to the dungeons, was listening to t.A.T.u (his fav band). 'Nas ne dogonyat ...' He sang loudly, but was cut off by the voices again. He was getting use-to them, just a bit. 'Come on Harry!', '-hurts when you pull me like that.' This made Draco stop and question what, exactly, those Gryffindors were doing.

Before Draco's imagination could scar him for life, Blaise pounced into his room and froze at Draco's choice of music. 'You do realize they are gay right?' he said conversationally, while eyeing Draco's rather pink CD player. Draco fell of his bed and tried to grab Blaise's ankles. Die bitch, he thought. 'As a matter of fact I did know.' He said out loud. 'Why else would I listen to it?' ... Blaise looked up with a knowing look on his face. ... 'Fuck.'

………………………………………

Harry sighed and walked back to their common room with Ron. Why? Why do I put up with him? Harry asked himself. "That was real smooth in the last class, guys" Hermione said, walking up behind them. Harry winced and walked off in another direction. Hermione went to follow, but Ron grabbed her arm. "He needs alone time"

…………………………………………

'I'm not saying anything! I just mean that… erm, it's cool?' Draco tried, but the damage was done. Blaise slid up to Draco until they were an inch apart. 'I don't mind if you're gay Draco' he whispered in his ear. Draco could feel Blaise's breath on his neck and shivered. He closed him eyes and to his horror, moaned. Blaise looked up once more, with that knowing look of his. He got up, winked at the frozen-in-terror Draco, and practically skipped out the door. _'Why? Why do I put up with him?'_

Harry wondered around Hogwarts, going nowhere in particular, but ended up in front of the Slytherin common room due to his constant thoughts of Draco. Harry sighed and decided, against his better wishes, that he would let Draco know how he felt. No matter how much it didn't make sense.

……………………………………………

After a few minutes of sitting on his bed confused, Draco got up and walked out to the common room. Damn that Blaise! What the hell was that all about! Bitch! He continued to mutter colourfully until the common-room door swung open.

Harry walked from the Slytherin common room into Draco. 'Dr-Draco! Ummm … there's something I need to tell you...' He said nervously. His whole body was shaking. What if he doesn't like you? What then! You'll look like an idiot!!!!

'_-an idiot!!' _Draco froze. He was still pretty shaken from his 'run in' with Blaise, and didn't really notice how close he was to Harry. He was about three inches taller than him so he looked even more like a deer caught in the headlights. 'W-what do y-you want?' he said, his voice betraying him. Shit, shit! shit!! He didn't understand why Potter could do this to him, but he did have to admit, he was much prettier than Blaise. So that might be it. Yes.

"Umm I … uhh, I think, I think I l-love y-y-you!" He whispered. Whew! Thank gods that's over! Oh wait ... shit!!! Harry was blushing madly now, unable to control his emotions. He took a step forward so they were touching and kissed Draco on the cheek. Then, just like a little girl, he ran off. I bet he hates me!!

'-he hates me!' Draco, by this point, was so frozen that not even the rear-end of a rocket could melt him back to normal. You – you love ... what? He fainted.

Harry ran and ran until his legs hurt and he collapsed. "I … I told him..." He wheezed. I will find out tomorrow what will happen. He fell asleep were he sat.

…………………………………………

The next day Draco swaggered into the great hall looking like a girl on the high-side of her mood swings. He did get mood swings, but not for the same reason obviously. 'La la la. PANCAKES!!!' Oooh yeah. he's lost it. He totally forgot where he was going and sat down at the Gryffindor table instead. 'Weasel-bee, I need pancakes. Would you be so kind as to pass me some?'

Ron looked very surprised but passed him the pancakes. "Uh Malfoy? What's wrong?" he asked bewildered at Draco's behavior. (Glitch, no idea what my friend was thinking here ->.) Harry lay on the grass and watched the clouds. Life couldn't get any more worse could it?

Draco looked over from the Gryffindor table. 'Potter, what the doosh are you doing? And why is there grass in the great hall?' he then proceeded to walk over and sit next to him with a pile of pancakes.

Harry looked up and jumped. "Dr-Draco!!' Yay, now I have a new catch phrase. He thought sarcastically. '...what are you doing outside? And why the fuck have you got a plate of pancakes and didn't get me any?" he asked, the last bit as a joke.

'Shut up or I'll eat them all.' Draco said conversationally. 'Of course u get some, why else would I sit with you on the grass instead of cursing you and now I'm here with pancakes so you don't die of having no food cause you never eat and you're really skinny too. Were you like, not fed or something when u were little?!' Draco's words began to slur and after he put the pancakes down his head fell onto Harry's shoulder, where he started mumbling something about Offspring and Ghost in the Shell.

Harry laughed and picked one of the pancakes up and started to eat it. "Mm this tastes nice" He murmured, and absently began to stroke Draco's head. He has such soft hair ... Harry thought while he stroked it. Then he realized some of what Draco said. "I'm not that skinny...am I?"

Draco leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, 'You really are skinny, but I don't mind ... you look hot.' he then turned and faced him, getting closer to him all the while. Draco could feel his heart leap as they got close enough and their lips touched.

Hiya again!! sorry I took Soooo long to upload this one, but mah friend has a really slow computer so, yeah its hard to check her emails. For all those who have no idea what I'm talking about, this is a role-play that I decided to put up as a story to see if anyone likes it.

So plez review, even flames would be greatly appreciated!!

P.S - t.A.T.u is a russian band made up of two girls who are lezbians. They are my favorite so far! and Ghost in the Shell is an anime series and I have no idea what it's about. I just heart the music!


End file.
